Forced To Become a Fanclub!
by Look-It's-Your-Honor
Summary: Devon And Joyce decided to stay forever, here at Aaa! But is the portal there still closed? Let's find out what other lucky suckers fall into the crater! DevonX Fionna/OC and JoyceXPG/ML/OC...OH- and also Bmo... Rated T for earth, and the Oc's possible foul mouths!PLEASE READ FORCED TO BECOME A FANBOY FIRST!
1. Intro!

**LIYH: Hey everyone! We are here at the Sequell to Forced to become a fanboy;**

_**-X- Forced To Become a FANCLUB! -X-**_

**In This story, The same thing applies! In the begining a couple of Oc's will fall into the Crater, thus bringing them into Aaa! In this story, Devon and Joyce stay at Aaa forever! When they think they cant get closer to home at anyway possible, they hope there solution to there problems problems might as well fall from the sky! AND THEY DO!**

**NAA: Hey guy's! It is I! Not-Alone-Anymore! Soon the new member's of the V.I.P Bold Section shall be joining us NEXT CHAPTER! We shall even show you there Oc Sheets! So send them in! Before it's to late! We are thinking of about, 5 More Oc's! YAY! More people to torture!**

**LIYH:... i coulda swore i told her she isnt in this story...**

**NAA: me not in this story?! I AM THE STORY!**


	2. 4 Oc's! One more to go!

_**-X- Forced To Become a FANCLUB! -X-**_

**LIYH: We have Oc's everyone! And here they Are! First up, and i know im picking favorites, Wolf Huntress Silver Blood! **

**WHSB: Hey! Hey NAA! ...Hey liyh... So im going to be the star of this show? I CANT WAIT TO SEE MARSHY MOO-MOO!**

**NAA:...Who?**

**LIYH:...(rolls eye's) And here is here, i must say, CRUELY FILLED OC SHEET!**

**WHSB: I dont so well with stuff like this! HMPH!**

Arin  
Brown  
Brownish red like a very cleanish penny...it complements the light brown skin color...like goldish redish brown? -.- ASK MY MOTHER, Chesnut?!

Skinny but as skinny as a black chic can get...healthy weight. *Brick house plays on radio tries to shut it off quickly with fist repeatedly!*  
Crazy nice and sometimes blunt but ignorant towards it...(sorry if I say something offensive, really I didn't know) and prone to flashes of very insightive Buddah stuff...then back to normal...(seriously...Sagittarius)

Traits- Funny, Silly, Nice

Religion- None

Favorite Color-Blue purple silver black green...'-' ...otherwise orange...  
Food- Chocolate  
Celbrity-Will Smith  
Cartoon-Code Lyoko  
Thing- Unknown  
Favorite letter- Purple  
Favorite number- H (duh,) -.- I have no edjumacation! :D  
Uh I'm fourteen desperate prone to Night Terrors wander around a lot. Don't let me anywhere near hiding places, aaaand I like to sing and junk...I guess. '-'

Orange cotton dress blouse with jeans, light brown boots and a large brown belt across the waist of the blouse. I wear that often with many bangle bracelets because the jingle haha Sounds! Ha are Hilarious! Ahahahahahahaaaha! XD

**LIYH: Arin will be, the first to fall in! Im sorry, but i truely picked from first OC to last! dont worry, you all fall in relativly at the same time!**

**WHSB: Cool!**

**NAA: like- YAH!**

**WHSB:...yeah...**

**LIYH: and our next oc is... HopemoonWarrior!**

**HMW: Ugh, Hi! **

**LIYH: Let me guess who you cant wait to see... (rolls eyes)**

**HMW: What?! I dont like him! seriously!**

**LIYH: Riigghhhhtttt, well any way here is her higly profesionall Oc sheet!**

**WHSB: come again?!**

Name- Caitlin Rylee Dane  
Age- 13  
Gender- FEMALE  
Eyes- bluish green with a hint of brown (like my own)  
Hair- Extremely curly (like Merida from brave, and it is like my own) Light brown/ dirty blonde  
Skin- Fair, Has Freckles on her cheeks  
Build- She is petite and skinny, can lift up to 40 pounds at a time.  
Personality- She is quite sarcastic and humorus on the outside, but sad and lonely on the inside. She will only open up if she trusts that person.  
Traits- She has a heart shapped face and usually has a smirk.  
Religion - She believes in God, but doesn't go to church and isn't judgemental about it.  
Favorite Color- Depends on her mood. Light Blue, Black, White are some common ones.  
Favorite Food- Pizza  
Favorite Celebrity- Kelly Clarkson  
Favorite Cartoon- Adventure Time, no doubt about it.  
Favorite Game- Super Mario Brothers Wii U (Played it at a friend's house once)  
Favorite Letter- Y  
Favorite Number- 16  
Favorite Phrase- "What's up, random person?"  
Favorite Thing- Her sketchbook  
Favorite Show she shouldn't be watching- None  
Favorite Person that was once beside you who didn't think his aunt Susie would actually invest his company because there related but he never really noticed her at family BBQ's all though she said high several times but that didn't matter because he was in a big situation?- this answer is optiona because the question makes no sense.  
Extras!  
Specialtys- She is best with a spear, and horrid with a sword.  
Good or Evil- lawful good  
Adventourious- Anything to get her away from her mom. She is pretty chill and will come along for the entertainment.

Anything else i should know?- She will do everything possible to deny her crush on- CENSORED-CENSORED-CENSORED- She would open up to Marshall and Devon about her past, and PG and Fionna may find out. She will stand up with words, but not with fists. (she phycially can't.)  
Taste in clothes?- Tomboyish (Hoodies, boots, jeans, etc)  
Begining clothes?- An orange t-shirt with a black and gray hoodie over it, ripped up jeans, ankle boots. If she changes into formal clothing, then she normally wears a gray blouse (not silver. She hates when people call silver gray and vise versa) and black pants with gray high heels (she cant stand it if the heel is too high. She likes a low heel, though). If she was invited to a ball, she would wear a midnight blue gown that goes down to her knees, her hair would be straightened and in a bun, but she will refuse to wear makeup.

**LIYH: Very nice HMW! and-**

**WHSB and NAA:...zzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzz...**

**LIYH:...yeah, so here is our next Oc, The Fisrt Male ive met, wiseguy1107!**

**WG1107: Hey every- woah- (trips over set chair)...SOrry, anyway, Hey everyone!**

**LIYH: Think your a wise guy eh? It's okay! weve had our fair share of affairs!**

**WHSB:...eheheheh!...yeahhhh...**

**HMW:...huh?**

**LIYH: Here is his moderatly good oc sheet!**

Name- Rex Trumpton  
Age- 16  
Gender- MALE  
Eyes- Right eye blue. Left eye green  
Hair- Short, blond.  
Skin- White  
Build- Very lean. He's never worked a day in his life but he has two good sword arms from years of fencing.  
Personality- Spoiled, Know it all, can be a little mean.  
(Note to you: I was thinking that as the story goes along, he becomes nicer and his personality and other things change for the better.)  
Traits- Great at fencing. Smart. Sarcastic.  
Religion- Atheist  
Favorite Color- Green  
Favorite Food- Steak  
Favorite Celebrity- Morgan Freeman  
Favorite Cartoon- Adventure Time  
Favorite Game- None  
Favorite Letter M  
Favorite Number- 1,000,000  
Favorite Phrase- Where there's a will, there's money to be made.  
Favorite Thing- His fencing sword, money.  
Favorite Show he/she shouldn't be watching- Nothing really  
Extras!  
Specialtys-Sword  
Good or Evil- Neutral  
Adventourious- Not really

His backstory is that he comes from a VERY wealthy  
family and is kind of a spoiled brat. He's a fencing champion and that transitions well into the land of Aaa/ Ooo. I'm hoping that as the story goes by, his personality changes and he grows as a person.

BTW, Trumpton is a combination of Trump and Hilton.

I'm not sure really what to do with the Chemistry. He basically doesn't like anyone at first.

Taste in clothes?- He dresses fancy in khakis and polo shirts. As the story goes along, more adventuring like clothes.  
Begining clothes?- His fencing armor.

**LIYH: Very professional! **

**WG1107: Thanks! **

**LIYH: And here is our, Male version of Joyce, Give it up for- ee10000!**

**ee1: Hey guys! Im-...Why is this chair on the ground?**

**HMW: hehe!**

**WHSB: here i got it- (set it up)**

**ee1: Than- (WHSB sits in it)...oh...**

**LIYH: Finnaly another male oc! Here he is!**

Name-Ean Eubans

Age-13  
Gender- MALE  
Eyes-brown  
Hair-darkish brown  
Skin-kinda tan  
Build-he has average muscle  
Personality-has ADHD and didnt bring his meds to Aaa sooo...SUPER CRAZY! And likes teaching people new things  
Traits-agile, smart,a bit good looking, but a little awkward around new people, and a liiitle pervy...also loves video games  
Religion-christian  
Favorite Color-green and purple  
Favorite Food-SWEET YUMMY STUFF  
Favorite Celebrity-how about youtuber? Ian H.  
Favorite Cartoon-ADVENTURE TIIIME!  
Favorite Game-MinecRaft  
Favorite Letter-E  
Favorite Number-58008  
Favorite Phrase-Take it up with my butt, cuz hes the only one who gives a crap!  
Favorite Thing-BUDDER!  
Favorite Show he/she shouldn't be watching-Family Guy

**NAA:...huh? whats going on?!**

**LIYH:...ughhhh... So anyway, Ill accept one more possible oc! Anybody out there want one? HUH?**

**ee1: So yeah, maybe not?**

**LIYH: NO! YOU CANT LEAVE! you all must star in this SHOW!**

**NAA:.;...huh? what?**

**LIYH: Untill next time! Im Look- It's- Your-Honor and this is~~~**

_**-X- Forced To Become a FANCLUB! -X-**_


	3. Last OC!

_**-X- Forced To Become A Fanclub -X-**_

**LIYH: We are back! And now we have the last Oc! And it is... Thrasher94!**

**T94: Hi! Here i...Wow there are so much people here!**

**LIYH: youll have to get uset to it! here is her sheet!**

Name- Josie Thrasher  
Age- 17  
Gender- FEMALE  
Eyes- Blue  
Hair- Dirty Blonde  
Skin- Tan  
Build- Athletic  
Personality- Introvert  
Traits- Doesn't really like to be around a lot of people. Just has a couple of friends. Great sense of humor. Super smart and likes to just chill.  
Religion- Chirstian  
Favorite Color- Black, Pink, and Purple  
Favorite Food- Chicken  
Favorite Celebrity- Don't have one  
Favorite Cartoon- Adventure TIme  
Favorite Game- Magic the Gathering  
Favorite Letter- J  
Favorite Number-13  
Favorite Phrase-"O"  
Favorite Thing- Umm?  
Favorite Show he/she shouldn't be watching- Probably anything on Adult Swim.  
Favorite Person: ...  
Extras!  
Specialtys- Ok with sword, and likes magic  
Good or Evil- Good  
Adventourious-YES!

Begining clothes?- Blue jeans, Black converse, Pink and black tank top. Black Butler bracelet as well as Adventure TIme

**LIYH: And there she is!**

**NAA: I LIKE HER!**

**WHSB: Yeah, she okay...for now...**

**WG1107: She's cool...**

**HMW: What's up random person!**

**ee10: Hey! Are you nice? NO! HOW DARE YOU!**

**NAA:...your okay ean...**

**LIYH: and there you have it! till next time on-**

_**-X- Forced To Become A Fanclub -X-**_


	4. Arin's Arival

_**-X- Forced To Become A Fanclub -X-**_

**LIYH: For all of you who havent read Forced To Become a Fanboy! Read that first! If you dont, then there will be some MAJOR spoilers.**

**WHSB: Eheh, yeah, get on with it!**

**T94: Eheheheheheheh, who go's first?!**

**NAA: ME! (kicks leg up like cheerleader)**

**LIYH:...ughhhh...No... Your already there... **

**WG1107: Doesnt she know that?**

**NAA: ughhhh yeah! DUH!...Know what again?**

**ee1000: it's okay joyce! there over whelming you anyway!**

**NAA: thanks!**

**HMW: ughhh...May we continue random people?**

**LIYH: OF COURSE!**

Chapter 1- Arin

(Devon's POV)

It was about a year ago that we first came here... I think we made a mistake! But it's to late to take it back... I remember that day like it was yesterday...

_I wish i could stay but...I cant! "Fionna, Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Everyone... Goodbye... Ill miss you!" I could feel the tear's run down my face and almost hear Joyce's who couldnt let go of bmo and sorda made him spark. _

_"Dont leave devon! You can still stay here! Please!" Fionna said... and then i thought... I can... But what about my family? "Please! Youll...be so happy here..." And i could see her cry too..._

_"...Gumball... I want you to take good care of her! Please for me..." I said, holding the crown that was tied to a string, over my neck tighter... "Do this, as a Best Friends promise..." And he nodded..._

_"Prismolly...Im ready!" And Fionna shuved her face into cake, crying even more._

_"Yes?" She asked. _

_"...Im ready to say... That i wont need to use my wish!" And everyone gasped._

_"Devon! We should go home!" Joyce said, half blankly knowing she didnt quite want to._

_"I mean... We... Ough... We cant leave...your right, we have had so much fun. And somehow now... This is our home..." She said holding BMO tighter... And bmo did as well..._

_"Well, let's go back..." But Gumball looked scared._

_"But if you go back, you guy's might never be able to leave!" I knew this... and i was ready..._

Joyce was still a singer at Peppermint Maid's and at this point, i hardly at all remember what the original adventure time was... And now i go to the same spot everynow and then... The cliff... This cliff show's the sunset beautifully... Of only i could remember what the plop my family was like again! I still somehow remember my mother... Ill never know how the lich queen got her voice to trick me.

(Arin's POV)

Hey! Im Arin! It's Erin with an A! Dont ask, my family is having a match againt's A's and T's. Let me just be direct, i ussualy am. I have Brown eye's and my hair is like bronw too... or copper?...Chesnut? Either way, that doesnt matter! Im about to drive this van out in this town! We were here on vacation and it is pretty cool! It's small but has a Inn! That's awesome! Even a fencing place! so cool! So yeah, there is like NO traffic here! Or cop's now im about to ride this van out! What? SO what if im 13! This Van is all i have! "...Nah, it's not expired." I said as i threw aside a fresh beer bottle. I knew how to drive!...Well a little bit. I drove by a MISSING sign and stopped to look at it.

MISSING

Devon Hines and Joyce Manson

Time Missing; 10 Months

Devon went missing 1 week before Joyce

And it even showed a picture of them too...OH WELL! And futher ado, i floored it! "WOHHHHHHHH" I swear i love this van! It's my most precious possesio- OUTA THE WAY PRIECE! AUGHHHHH! So this jerk, decide to like, drive on the same side of the road i am but on the opposite direction! ... Wait, am i even on the road?! WAGHHH!

"AughhhhHHHH!" I screamed as i went rideing into the woods! "OH MY GOD! AHHHH!" The branches going against the windsheild and the leaves! I couldnt see a damn thing! and then... The car stopped? I looked out the window and, NO IT WAS JUST FALLING! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! "AUGHHHHHHHHH!" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... huh?...Is it still falling? WHAT THE HECK! IM IN THE SKY! OH MY GOD! HELP!

(Devon's POV)

"Hey Devon!" Said Gumball, my best friend here. I had to talk to him about this because Marshall Lee would just say the same old thing. 'Get over it'

"Hey Gumball" And he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? Was your 15th Birthday party not good enough?! ILL SCHEDULE ANOTHER!" He said, but i caught him, my hand on his shoulder.

"Gumball no! That's not it... I think... Im just home sick is all... I miss my family! And well, i know your like family now... But... It's just not the same..." He blushed in embarresment, although it was hard to tell.

"Im sorry devon... I really am..." I knew he would try to understand. He's a good friend... And to think, i would have asked marshall lee for help... I wonder where he is now? He's gonna miss Joyce's performance!

(Arin's POV)

Where am i? IS the van still okay?! I rush out the van and look at it... PHEW! It's okay! Thank god! Where am... I? What is this place? Everything is somewhat flat! ... Hey a cave!

**NAA: Where have i seen this before?**

**Marshall Lee:... o0o...**

Strange... What cave has a marsh in it? AND A HOUSE! hey, a note!

Dear Joycey

Im Getting ready for the big show. If Devon nag's about getting there quicker, just ignore.

Joyce? Wait... IS THIS WHERE JOYCE HAS BEEN HIDEING FOR 10 MONTHS! INSIDE A CRATER THAT...Leads... to...another world?! Ofcourse! ITS BEEN THE PERFECT HIDEING SPOT ALL ALONG! So i walked into this... lets say HOUSE.

"Hello? Anyone home? You left you cat outside! or is it a dog?" Then i heard some noise upstairs... Or ladder? why the heck is there a ladder to upstairs?! As i went up i realized something... The flatness! The house! The cave! That means... DEVON AND JOYCE ARE MADLY IN LOVE AND RAN AWAY TOGETHER... no wait, Joyce can do better then that... Huh? Just then i looked over to a door opening...

"AHHH! NOT AGAIN!" He said.

"AHH!" I said pointing at his- "Ohhhhh~" i said blushing, as my eye's rolled to the back of my head and i fainted.

(Devon's POV)

What's gumball on the phone for?

"Marshall?...WHAT?! AGAIN?! Another Girl? BRING HER HERE!" What is going on?!

"Devon! come downstairs with me asap! I need you to go get fionna!" And so i did... What is going on?!

**Gumball: HA! **

**Marshall: SHUT UP!**

**WHSB: Luckily i took a picture!...WHAT?! NO INTERNET IN AAA?! THIS IS SO STUPID!...But i will keep it for when i get back home!**

**HMW: Next is my turn!**

**LIYH: yep! untill next time!**


	5. Caitlin's Lost!

**LIYH: And here we are!**

Chapter 2- Catlin

The funeral was terrible... My brother's death. So upsetting! Hi! Im Caitlin! Im just a young, slightly defenseless girl to well, say the least. My mom is rather abusive and has 'issues'.

"You little tramp! Your the reason why your brother is murdered!" It was upseting, but i had no reason for how my brother died!

"Mom! I didnt have a thing to do with-" But she slapped me, and as i turned away from the slap, i saw the door, wide open... I made a run for it.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SLUT!" Did she say thoose things just to hurt my feelings?! I quicly snapped my sketch book and pencil off of the table as she went to grab for my hands. I kicked the door, and it hit her head as i ran outside. I felt bad hitting my mom but it WAS an accident! I brushed offf my Black and grey hoodie and pulled up my torn jeans tucked under my ankle boots. I ran straight down into the woods for she had gotten into her car. My sketch book is my most precious thing ever! Ive drawln alot throughout my life. I even made a fictional character who would be in adventure time. She was in aaa with Marshall Lee, a guy from the Genderswapped episode. But thats just FICTIONAL... Nothing like that could ever happen... Especially with him...

**LIYH:...ohhh... i feel so bad for her...**

I kept running untill i finnaly lost her, thats is when she hit a tree, a small one. She was safe. I looked back to see if she was still behind me, but i tripped over a beer bottle, and tumbled into a CRATERRRR!

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as i fell into it... But... Now... Im in the SKY?!

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" I screamed as loud as i could! For about as long as i could, untill i landed... Infront of a bright pink and candy colored castle... Where am i?

"...Sup random person!" I said walking to a misfigured huy. "Do you know where i am?-" I asked but he turnt around and he was a CUPCAKE?! AUGHHHH!- woah... Thats actually cool! Just then as the Cupcake female? looked surprised, i looked up to see a guy, holding a girl flying? How? The guy was covered by the girl and the girl have copper hair, like darker then my dirtyblonde hair with a hint of red... Or maybe bronze? maroonish? or Burntsienna? Normal Sienna? Oh well. They flew into a window, and i looked at building with the window...wait...WAIT...Th-this is the Candy Kingdom?! FROM ADVENTURE TIME?! OH GOSH! I CANT BELEVIE IT! EKKKKKK!

**HMW: well i DID just LAND in ADVENTURE TIME! What do you expcect?**

**NAA: you look pretty! very pretty! like the other girls!**

**Thrasher: aw! thanks!**

**WHSB: Thanks Joyce!**

**WG1007: ahem?**

**ee10000: yes?**

**WG1007: not you!**

**LIYH: hold up im on it!**

I cant beleive im...SOMEHOW here! It's insane! What do i do?! How do i say hi?! WHAT DO I DO?!

(Arin's POV)

Wow. I cant belevie i saw Marshall Lee... Naked! I couldnt stop staring at him after that. We were in an office that Prince Gumballess wanted us to wait in. He couldnt stop blushing and looking over to me.

"...Ughhh..." He said. I realized that his zipper was untied.

"Hey Marshall- your zipper is untied-" And he jumped up and quickly zipped it and turned away.

"DONT LOOK AT THAT SPOT!...AGAIN!..." He said Frightened. What is it? Whats the prob?

"Marshall? Gumball said that he got someone in here for me to see-..." Just then a boy stepped in. He was wearing a Black and Blue striped mid sleeve sweater and dark blue pants. His hair was Dark Brown and was pale. He looked nice actually. But he couldnt stop stareing at me.

"...A...a girl... is... here..." He said. What? Never seen a girl before?

"H-hi! Im Devon! Devon Hines!" HUGHHHH! HE'S THE MISSING BOY!

"Your missing on earth you know!" I said to him and he looked at me wide eyed.

"WHAT IS IT LIKE ON EARTH NOW?!" He asked. Well. This ISNT earth! I KNEW HE KNEW HOW TO GET INTO A CARTOON SECRETLY! It was the perfect plan -.- ...

"It's just like last year! but there is this new word called twer-" but then marshall came beside me.

"DEVON! THIS GIRL-" But i wouldnt let him INTURUPTED! Also. Why am i not surprised in Aaa? (This being a genderswapped world as i realized... Brackets are cool! :D) BECAUSE WHY NOT?!

(Devon's POV)

Joyce! She cant wait to see this! But then they started to talk all jiber jabbery!

"(Ml)Seen me naked- (Girl)And they made iphone 5- (Ml)Just like you but she saw my- (Girl)Penacalata price's are lowered!- (Ml)and so i came here- (Girl)and boy was it big!- (Ml) but then gumball-(Girl)-less is here too!"... *FAINT*...

(Caitlin's POV)

Im gonna do it... I HAVE TO! I decided ill walk into the castle! I cant stay out here! But im scared! Im sure Princess Bubblegum will understand! So... I walked up to the door about to knock, but Then somebody already came outside... It was PRINCE GUMBALL... *faint*...

"Ughhh...You okay?" He asked as he lifted me up from an infermary bed.

"Im...IN AAA?!" He looked at me.

"Yes. Your Human! Like Devon and Joyce! and that other girl! and Fionna!" Im feeling scared! LIKE ALOT! Fionna? Knew her! Devon and Joyce were the two kids in the Greaterton missing report! The other girl?! I HAVE NO IDEA! I then realized something. MY SKETCH BOOK!

"I-i need my sketch book! I cant leave without-" But then the door opened.

"Gumball you left this when you picked the girl up! She has some nice drawlings! There is one with me in it and im... Oh, your awak! 'Bout time!" And it was...Marshall Lee...

"..." I couldnt speak! I WONT FAINT! But how couldnt i?! Im scared! I just fought my mom, my brother died, i fell in a hole; landed in Ooo- i mean Aaa, and then i meet the HOT MARSHALL LEE! Oh my god!

"Welp, here you go! You draw me well by the way! How have you seen me before? Devon said it was because of TV." he said and handed me the sketch book and pencil... I grabbed it, hand on his. So cold... Yet so HOT.

"Th-th-thank! Vampire King!" I said, and he looked happy and chuckeld.

"No need to bow girl." Jeeze he was nicer then i thought! I cant beleive he is here! INFRONT of me! Just then the Door opened again. It was a boy in a sweater and a girl in an orange cotton blue dress/blouse. She looked okay, but sassy and happy. The boy looked like a geek but with character!

**HMW: /: ...**

**LIYH: 0M0... Well if i have CHARACTER!-**

They were walking in a pair towards me, the boy a bit more surpirsed to see me.

"Devon Hine's. Nice to meet youuuu-" He said... OH!

"Caitlin Rylee Dane! May i ask how THIS IS POSSIBLE?!"

"I dont even understand!" The Girl said. Is that the girl Joyce? I heard rumors that joyce and devon ran away for there love together! IS that joyce?! If so, theese two look cute together actually!

"Ill explain the WHOLE story once i get Joyce too!" That girl isnt Joyce? Oh...

"Joyce? She's here too?" The girl asked Devon. I turned to him expectantly still frightened.

"Yeah. She's here. Her performance! I know where she WILL BE! We'll jusssst... umm..." Devon said to making a plan but Marshall Lee stepped in.

"I guess we'll have to wait then. I wonder why everyone is falling into the crater? Oh sorry, This is Devon everyone! Please stand in awe of his wonderfull presence! and Prince Bubba Gumbackboneless! His royal higness!" Devon rolled his eyes as Gumball... Smiled?

"You havent said something like that in a while!" Gumball said... Arent they... Hating eachother or something?

"Guys! We'll explain the Friendship later! Let's get these girls some closure! There probobly really confused!" And we were lead out...

"Well..." The girl said... "...Not REALLY..."

**EVERYONE: ENJOYYYYY~**


	6. Rex's New Home!

**WG1107: My turn!**

**LIYH: Yep! Injoy yall!**

Chapter 3- Rex's Arrival

(Rex's POV)

Hi! Im Rex Trumpton! Dont know who i am? Loser! Im rich! Am an amazing fencer! And im taking a vacate to this DUMP of a town! It has a fencing place, i was booked here! It's infact a championship battle! Quit looking at the eyes1 Baby i was born this way! Im gonna practice! Maybe i would actually get some quit away from this inn! As i walked outside of the inn, towards the woods, there was a car and a cop car. The guy in the car wasnt arrested, just complaining about a 'reckless driver' ehh. I was now in the woods, training with my fencing armor on. Its how i get in the GAME. Fencing is my life! As i swung around against a tree, a branch of the tree... FELL OFF! I wacked it away, but i stumbeld on a beer bottle, and flew backwards! I realized i was falling in a pit! As i suspected to stop falling, to my surprize- I WAS IN THE SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I kept flailing my arms around, untill to more surprise, i landed gently on the grass! Well for one, this is IMPOSSIBLE. I would be dead! Plus, this place looks flat! WHAT THE HACK?! Will this is an inconveinence! I kept walking untull i found... A castle?

(Devon's POV)

Jeeze! This Erin girl is...Cute... And Caitlin seems nice and yet outgoing!

"...so what's your name again?" I asked her but she was gawking at Marshall Lee! Great! A nut in love with him! At least CAITLIN isnt though!

**LIYH: (straing at caitlin)... -_-**

**HMW:...ughhhh...yep! not! hehheheh!**

"... ... Hm? Oh yeah ...love those guys," She said having NO CLUE what i asked! URGHHH! She took a sip of Gumball's fizzy soda. "... Hey Marshall ...You work out?"...Really?...

"Never! Why? Like what you see?" He said...FLIRTING ON HER?! I DONT THINK SO! And i could tell Caitlin was about to FAINT!

"Huffff..." I huffed, rolling my eyes. It's all about Marshall Lee isnt it?! He really IS like my older brother ace! Just then Gumball steped in! Thank God!...Did i say GOD?! I mean GLOB!

"Joyce SHOULD be here soon! Would you two like a tour in the meantime?" He asked offering Caitlin and Arin.

Erin THEN sayed. "One Sec! Name's name's Arin Erin with an A my familiar havin a contest I have a cousin named TaranToola to be honest, don't ask. My friends sometimes call me Air or Oxygen or Oxy-clean I'm kinda a germophobe. Sure a tour sounds nice!... Are those real?" She then asked pointing to Caitlin's brea- ARIN!

"ARIN!" I yelled as she looked sly and smirk and smug... And sneaky... And snake like...

"UGH!" Caitlin sayed, feeling mad or sad? Ya know, i thought Arin was a NICE GIRL... Guess i was wrong...hufff...

"What's wrong?" Gumball asked,

"Yeah i dont get it!" Marshall said.

"Your a Cartoon! You wouldnt get it!" I told them. But Gumball frowned at the word CARTOON.

" Why thank you Gummy-buns I'd be proud to, sorry I kids have a prob remembering things after a few minutes especially names so I kinda need nicknames,... I'm sorry..." She said actually being sorry. And at THAT they walked off. hasnt fionna gotten our calls yet?!

(Arin POV)

Theese halucinations are amazing! I cant beleive it's aaa! I better text ma freinds the deets! Marshall Lee is SOOOO HOT LLMAOZZZWGHé9~`B6643TTYL! Like YAH! Gummybunny is even more gummy then...Well...Gum! As we opened the door to outside, we saw this Short Blonde haired guy just walk up.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" He screamed. Rude!

(Rex's POV)

I was gonna try to find out what this PINK PALACE is! It's bigger then my own house! But right before i could answer the door for myself, a Girl who is like 13 steps out with this 18 year old! Jesus! How is this working?!...Have i seen him before?! WAIT IT'S PRINCE GUMBALL FROM-

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I suddenly fell, and fainted.

(Devon's POV)

Another Guy has came? It IS a guy! What is with this constant fainting?! Well! The More the marriyer! To bad theyll just leave and not stay in the end... huffff...

"hu-Why the heck am i in a cartoon?! Gumball! Get me outa here!" He DEMANDED! jeeze this guy can be mean!

**WG1107:...yikes...**

**LIYH: Till next time!**


	7. Ean's Escapade!

**LIYH: Here we are!**

**ee1: cool!**

**t95: sweet...**

Chapter 4- Ean Euban's Extravagent Excellent Ender...bul...lent... Escapade!...ughh, Yeah!...heheheheh... WHO THE HECK WRITE'S THESE CHAPTER NAME?!

**ee1:...sorry!**

Chapter 4 (NEW TITLE)-... Ughhh... how abouttttt... Ean's Escapade! NOW GO!

(Rex's POV)

Great...GOD DAMN GREAT! Im in a freckin' _cartoon_! A... **CARTOON!**! Thats right! a cartoon! you PROBOBLY didnt hear me right! I said i... am... in... a... CARTOON! A _CARTOON?! _YES A _CARTOON!_im in aaaaaaa _**CARTOOOOOOON!**_HOW DOES THIS MAKE ANY SENSE?! This is so STUPID! RIGHT BEFORE I MAKE IT INTO THE CHAMPIONSHIP GAME! IM RUINED!... Ya hear me? im _Ruined_ ! thats right! _RUINED!__ **RUINED! **__**RUINED! **_**RUINED! **...Ruined...

"Buddy, you NEED to calm down!" Some little Girl said. She wasnt petite like the other one... there are other humans in this cartoon? is AAA THAT DIFFERENT FROM OOO?! THAT DIFFERENT?!

"Ummm, hello... Im Devon Hines! It may be confusing but-" And Some boy in a blue sweater walked up and- wait... DEVON HINE'S?! THE MISSING BOY LEGEND?! WITH HIS RUNAWAY GIRLFRIEND JOYCE?! Thoose two were walking beside each other so... THAT HAD TO BE JOYCE! DEVON'S GIRLFRIEND! Well i thought Joyce would be a BIT more feminime looking but... Devon make's up for that!

**LIYH: WHAT THE HECK?!**

**WG: about the feminime thing?**

**LIYH: ABOUT ME AND JOYCE **_DATING_ **! Thats right! _DATING! DATINGGGGGGGGG!_**

..." YOU TWO RAN AWAY TOO A **_CARTOON?!_**" I screamd/asked in excitment! HOW DID THEY DO IT?!

"Us two? Thats not Joyce! And i didnt come here on purpose! Conveintly enough, A portal opened and well, it opened in a crater! I ran away from home, and i... Sorda fell in... And well, since it was on a different gendered EPISODE then it made me fall in... Aaa... One minute less, and id be in the normal world of adventure time..." And hed then look over to Marshall Lee and Gumball. "Which in one way, id prefer." What did he mean by that? "And well, eversince then, the portal has been opened to the public!" Amazing! This could make me MILLIONS! A portal that leads to a cartoon! AMAZING!

"Wellp, in that case, i would like to leave now!" And then Marshall Lee started to... Laugh... Why? And then Devon started to! And Gumball did to! Why?! Marshall Lee then started to talk again.

"Sucker! You cant leave youll have to stay here..." He said grining, and then he leaped infront of me with thoose creepy demon like eyes! "FOREVER!"

"Not quite." Gumball inturupted. "There is one way back. Devon and Joyce and us found out that the way out is by the enchiridion, Making a portal to Prismolly's and making a wish to go back home." But then The shy looking girl beat me to the question.

"Then... Why is he still here?" And Devon had a sad look on his face.

"...I stayed... For Fionna... She wanted me too. And well, after a while in Aaa... You cant ever leave... So now im trapped here... Forever..." and then, like true friends, Marshall Lee and Gumball put there arms on his shoulders..."...Although now i wonder if it was worth it... I wonder what fionna is doing right now?"

(Ean's POV)

Hi! Im Ean Eubans! Im new here to this Greaterton town! Im here visiting my friend Dustin! He's a loser at athletic stuff... Loser! I WOULD stop to get my Hyper meds... but i'll only be there for a little bit! No problem! What is THERE you ask? Well, this town is known for collateral damage! Im gonna do some PARKOUR! But as i went into the woods, with it's spiraling tree's leading to an endless path... I came across a MISSING PHOTO! Myterious~

Joyce Manson  
Age: 13 when missing, 14 Today  
She went missing about a week after devon went missing.  
If anbody finds her, please call (CENSORED, CENSORED).

And then it showed a picture... She's pretty! Like, not superstar pretty, but pretty! Now it's my turn to start!...WEEEEEE! How come jumping tree from tree is so fun? Who care's! As i was getting deeper in the woods, i jumped down onto a fallin tree... Only to see that the tree was broken and was pointing towards a hole, or crater. I walked forward, only to step in a dryed up mud pudlle. REALLY DRY! There was a foot print in it! And two hand prints! Creepy! As i walked toward the hole, i saw a yellow stream of tape in a poison ivy bush. I walked closer and it was blown away and i kept walking toward it. it said CRIME SCENE.

Just then, as i steped over the fallin tree, another one began to crack! I backed up, untill it began to fall more! The bottom was cut by like, a thin sword or something! So i ran, but then i sliped on a beer bottle! The one time i hate litter bugs! The beer bottle, landed on the tree i was on as the thin tree that was falling, it... Stopped. I crept backwards, a little bit scared, plus my time without my meds was coming back to me. But as i steped back, the CRIME SCENE tape flew in my face. I fell back, only to see i was STILL FALLING!...AND NOW IM IN THE SKY!...

"...WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" As i roughly yet somehow gently landed on grass, the air cleared out... I looked beside me hearing "ADUHH! DUHH!" And it was a stupid rock... HUH! IM IN OOO! Of course id realize that all the sudden! I love this cartoon! I even seen a map of it before!...FINN'S HOUSE! THAT AH WAY!

(Fionna's POV)

Better hurry! Joyce is gonna jank the heck out of the audience tonight!

"Hurry BMO!" I told Bmo! Joyce would want him there!

"Y-yes Fionna! I. Must. Be. There!" And now im ready! Im wearing the dress that i showed up with at the 2nd Annual Human dance! I never knew i would actually get uset to wearing dresses. Joyce taught me to be myself but also be dressed the best. I guess she's a true friend... As i picked up Bmo i ran for the door! Cant wait to see the song! But then... I opened the door. A boy just jumped on me! Another human! It WASNT devon! Imposter?!

"FIONNA! OH MY GOD _YOUR _HERE?! IM IN AAA?! THIS CARTOON IS REAL?! OH MY GOD! YAYYYYYYYY!" Who is this kid?

"Fionna! There is a message from Prince Gumball!" Bmo said. Wait- now?! Of all time's?!

"Fionna! Come to the castle! There are these- WILL YOU GUYS SETTLE DOWN?! Hurry!" The message dissapeared... What the heck is going on?! Where did this guy come from?!

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" He screamed! Jeeze his voice is high! Like not AS high as Devon's but high! Like Marshall Lee feeling embarresed high! Or Prince Gumball screaming high! Everytime he screams it makes me all jiggly inside! Or like, Joyce yelling high! No time for that! I need to know where this OTHER human came from! I was uset to humans at this point. I wonder if this boy know how he got to aaa? I got to show him to prince gumball! He'll FLIP OUT!...Hopefully not though!

(Marshall Lee's POV)

Okay, So this Girl Caitlin... She's nice... Why has she drawln me before? Im glad she's the ONLY one that does that!

**Marshall: if you read that part girls, just ignore it! ...for me?**

**Gumball: Girls, i suggest you dont feed his need for attention any longer!**

**NAA: burn!**

**ee1: SHHHH! I WANT TO SEE MEEEE!**

**Gumball: OW! WHAT THE HECK?!**

**Marshall: that got me attention right?**

Arin seem's insane. Like INSANE! More then Ashley! AND SHES NUTS! Maybe even more insane then JOYCE!...HAHAHAHA! YEAH RIGHT!

"Wait- what do you mean, FOREVER?!" That Rex guy asked. Jeeze, what is with his eyes? My demon eye's may be creepy but at least the crimson! not crimson and gumball pink!

(Rex's POV)

Is everyone here somewhat upbeat? That Caitlin chick seems sorda... Well, a bit out going...Devon stood up and spoke.

"Well, it's just... After being here for awhile as we sayed before, you are trapped forever. But you'll get uset to it here! We all can be great palls!" Im guessing Caitlin was as mad as i was!

"Wait- f-forever? For like, a never ending eternity?!" She said, and Devon nodded! PROUDLY?!

"Ummm- Yep! Isnt it amazing?!" He asked... HE'S INSANE!

"Yeah! Isnt it AMAZING guy's!" Said Devon's girl friend! Arin is it?

"Your just agreeing with your boyfriend!" I told her.

"She/He is not my Girl/Boyfriend!" They both said. Wait there not? They look like they could be! Then they continued dancing together in a circle celebrating how they'll be TRAPPED IN A CARTOON FOREVER!

"Oh gumball- i have to say, this room is PRETTY impresive!" And he looked at me.

"Ummm, thanks! But its just the infermary." And they continued dancing. EVEN ARIN!

"LADADADADADaaaa-LADADADADaaaa-~" They whaled running in circle's like children! The there was a knock at the door.

"Ill get it~" Prince Gumball said. As he opened the door, a Boy with Fionna stood there. He was wearing a green and purple striped shirt, and dark purple pants... Are they khackis? They are...

"Oh my God! The whole crew is here? Awesome! I cant wait!" Just then Gumball past out on the floor.

(Devon's POV)

As i went to pick up gumball, the boy already did pick him up. And threw him to the side!

"Ean! That's my name! Nice to meet you boy who isnt on the cast list!"...Wh...wh-i...i...What?

**LIYH: Till next-**

**ee1: byyyyyyyy! RNR FOR MEEE!**


	8. Josie's in Jeopardy!

**LIYH: Hello everyone! This is our last introduction chapter! HURAY! **

**ee1: we have all came here!**

**WG: to tell you!**

**HMW: that we!**

**WHSB:...huh? OH! That we have!**

**NAA: Made an excellent!**

**Trshr94: CHAPTER FOR YOU!**

**Marshall: and!**

**Gumball: we-**

**WHSB: why do i have to go again?**

**LIYH: ughhh! Ya know what, Look at the Girl's spin off, The Real Housewives of Aaa! Coming soon! Let's look at a sneak peek!**

_**Tonight! On The Real Housewive's of Aaa Reunioun Special; We look back at the greatest season YET!**_

_**CLIP- Arin: HOW VULGAR! (throws wine in Caitlin's face)  
Joyce: VULGAR! (jumping on Josie)  
Josie: EHHHHH!**_

_**Were looking back at the most Dramatic!**_

_**CLIP- Fionna: ughhh- Vulgar! (splashes wine in Arin's face at balcony of hotel)  
Cake: yous is vulgar baby! (splashes wine in Arins face and she falls off balcony landing on concrete)**_

_**Fantastic!**_

_**CLIP- Arin: VULGAR! (runs over josie with electric wheel chair)  
Josie: AUGHHH! AUGH-AHHHHH! **_

_**Most Amazing season ever!**_

_**Marceline: Why are you gonna bring Fire Works?! On the fourth july, are you Vulgar?! (smacks fireworks out of Bonnibell's plate and Bonnie splashes wine in Marcy's face as Caitlin splashes wine in Bonnie's)  
Josie: dont bring FIRE WORKS!**_

_**Starting now! (theme song plays)**_

**Arin (lights shine on arin poseing)  
Joyce Manson (lights shine on joyce facing opposite direction confused)  
Caitli-**

**Marceline: hold on a second! Why does Arin get to go first?!**

**Bonnie: Yeah!**

**Caitlin: what's with that?!**

**Arin: ughh, Im the STAR! Duuhhhhh!**

**Liyh: GO TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 5- Josie the Jolly!... Okay, seriously? Now your not even trying!

(Ean's POV)

This place is amazing! Everyone is so cool! There is this one guy, Devon! He seem's awesome! This Arin chick is super hot! What? Weird taste? Caitlin is... Myterious... Yet fun! Rex is sorda a jerk. Marshall Lee is AWESOME! And Prince Gumball?...Ehh...

"Man! it is so hard having to explain things alot!" Said Devon, after explaining a story when he first got here. So thats who Joyce is supposed to be? A normal girl?

"Im guessing at this rate, there maybe another person getting here devon!" Gumball said. Me falling in was nothing but a coincedence! I fell into a portall to AAA! Nobody will get that chance again!

(Josie's POV)

Hi! Im Josie Thrasher! Im sorda a, lonley girl. I have friends! Lots! But i dont like being near alot of them. My Friend Ercilla is supposed to pick me up from this stupid abanden barn! Dont ask. Cause' ill tell. I was peer presured into partying here last night, i thought, Well YOLO, and then this is how i ended up. When will she get here? This is the only trail to this barn! I think ill go ahead and, walk the trail. I tightend my just bought watch. It was a Adventure Time watch! It had the original and genderbent characters on it! Ercilla got it for me! She even helped me pick out clothes! Black convere's, Blue Jean's, Pink and Black tanktop, Even a Black Butler bracelet! No! Im not 'Selling myslef cheap'! Although isnt that practicly the new trend nowa days? I wish there was SOME PLACE that didnt have all these phrases and goverment lies and revealing music. The music WAS good but still bad... I walked the seemingly, endless path. It would be sundown soon! If i meet up with her, that mean's less gas used and not as dark! So yeah, i took the walk! Why not? Im sure ill find her soon!

HALF AN HOUR LATER

...huff...huff...huff... Ive been walking for like TWO HOURS! Where the heck is Ercilla?!

"...ERCILLA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled out, hopeing she'd here me...Nothing... I kept walking... UNTILL THE TRAIL STOPPED! WHAT THE HECK?! I ran! I was scared out of my mind! The sun is setting! And Ercilla is nowhere! IM NOWHERE! I stopped running when i saw a tree in the way. A tree? But to my diaganol right, I heard music! Radio Music! THRIFT SHOP! THATS ERCILLA'S FAVORITE SONG!

"ERCILLA!" I screamed, but she zoomed by on a path and the music alterted the birds on a tree, as i ran a little. The birds brushed on a thin tree, that looked like it had already fallin! The tree fell down and it landed hard on a beer bottle! On instinct, I covered my face as it was crushed, sending glass shards into my arm!

"OWW!" I yelped, as i stepped back, and tripped over a huge tree trunk! The tree trunk sent me rolling, untill i grabbed onto a rock in the dirt! I looked down and- IT WAS A PIT! A PIT LEADING INTO DARKNESS!

"AUGHHHH! ERCILLAAAA!" I screamed, hopeing she was there! I tried to pull myself up, but i couldnt! The glass shard in my arm wouldnt allow it! It made my arm bleed and start to thump! After a course of pain, i let go and fell in the pit waiting to die! But in my surprise, i didnt die! just fell longer! AND INTO A SKY!

"AUGHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD! HELLLL-...elp?" At even MORE surprise, i landed on soft grass! SOFT GRASS! Is this what's at the bottom of the pit? A whole new world? I kept walking... And walking trying to find help and my arm still hurt! ALOT!...A BARN! Ironic right? I knocked on the door of the barn! nobody... But there was a small house near it! I knocked on the house door! Who live's here!

"Hold on Mochro, ill get it!" Said a unknown voice. I waited kindly for it to answer, untill when i sall who it was i fainted...

**LIYH: i know its fast! but i typed it in a hurry! i found a n64 a couple days ago and want to play it!**

**WHSB: me too!**

**NAA: in my house that is!**

**Thrshr94: cool chapter!**

**WG: jeeze your a tuff girl!**

**HMW: no doudt!**

**LIYH: bye~**


	9. QUICK CHAPTER 6

**Prince Gumball: Welcome to the Real Housewives of Aaa reunioun special! Lets meet the houswive's; Arin! Pleasure to have you here!  
****  
****Arin: pleasure to be here!  
****Marceline: wait why she get to go first?**

**CONFESIONALL- Arin: Since im the STAR i get to go first! UuU (bobs head up and down with smug look)  
Marceline: Arin? What i think of her?...She's VULGAR!**

**Gumball: Marceline!**

**CONFESIONALL- Joyce: Why Marceline get to go second? Ya know, im gonna fix this show to be ALL. ABOUT. ME!**

**Transition- All hold apple's in hand as joyce drops her's.  
Back To show-**

**Gumball: Marceline is it true that you have a Secret Realation ship!...With Marshall Lee?  
Marceline:...no...  
Josie: YES YOU DO!  
Caitlin: she does.  
Arin: DUH!  
Marceline: I DONT!  
Gumball: Let's look at a clip!**

**CLIP- Marceline: MMMM -3- (Scene of the two making out under a table hideing from sunlight)**

**Bonnie: I KNEW IT!  
Marceline: THATS NOT ME! THATS NOT MARCY!  
**

_**Next Time on TRHOFRS!- Marceline: VULGAR! (about to splash wine in Ashley's face)**_

**LIYH:...ughhhhhhhh...**

**WHSB: wow! Drama!**

**ee1: Let's cut to the chase!**

Chapter 6- The New Kid's in Town.

(Devon's POV)

Cake just brought in, ANOTHER Human! It was a girl. An older one. Maybe a Senior in school? She was pretty! Her hair was dirty blonde, like Joyce's. Wellp, this is like, the 4th time i explained the story!

"Wow, so, you like, just sorda defyd logic?!" She asked wide eyed at me.

"Yep. Cool right? Its all just a convienyence though. So, I guess our goal is to find the enchiridion! Easy!" I tolde her.

"Actually..." Gumball stood up. Not bad news!

"When the Enchiridion was used, it transported to a sacred place. The Dungeon of Truth! It's a long, forgotten place, long and complex. It looks like we'll have to get ready for that day we must go there!" He told us... All stood staring...

"...Wellp, im gonna hurry to preform with joyce! She's on in 5! Seya!" Marshall Lee said, Floating away and to Peppermint Maid's place. Wow. This is, great? Bad? Im not sure at this point. I wonder how these 5 are? 3 girls, 2 boys, one of the girls are insane! A boy is also insane, but at least he is nice!

Arin- Rude,Madding,Insane  
Josie- Cool, Nice, Excentric  
Ean- Insane, Nice, Awesome  
Caitlin- Sweet, Cool, Nice  
Rex- Mean, Jerk, Rude

And then there's Joyce... Im practicly her sitter. Ughhh, why must this happen to me? Of all times! To think i was so happy in Aaa, completely forgot about my life on Earth, and now 5 devils ironicly fall from the sky, and remind me of the world i once knew. Now there's only one question, will they leave or will they stay... Then again... Will I leave?...Or Will i stay? It would be an impossible question to answer, i know its my family im missing and all but This sorda is like my family. It well, Definetly is. Being her for a year? Being on earth for a year is like dog years in Aaa! So, i practicly am in a huge bind. No idea what to do. Will i leave and possibly leave some of these guys behind? Or will i stay with my 'Family'? What do you think?

**LIYH: Wow... Touching.**

**Marshall Lee: IF YOU TRY TO LEAVE IM GONNA BEAT YOU UP SO HARD! (Crying eyes out)**

**Gumball: But you would NEVER leave! ...Ri-right devon? (crying eyes out more)**

**NAA: Ill get a mop.**

**WHSB: Thats all folks!**

**Marceline: wait- why she get to go first?**


	10. Old Hardache and New Headaches

**LIYH: i hope yall enjoy this chapter!**

**ee1: does it have me in it?**

**LIYH: well...y-yes.**

**ee1: ill love it!**

**thrshr: ummm, so am is my arm better?**

**LIYH: Its under wraps!**

**NAA: ehehehe!**

**LIYH:...what?**

**WG1107: Oh, do we get any money from this?**

**WHSB: Where's the free food?**

**HMW: Can i use you as a refrence for my job at McDonalds?**

**LIYH: What do you people want from me?**

**WHSB: Where's Marshall Lee?**

**NAA: And Gumball too?**

**WHSB:...oh-oh yeah him too...**

**NAA: -_-... you knew what you did there...**

**LIYH: I had to hold them back from this chapter...too emotional... On with the show!**

**ee1: Ill write the chapter name!**

Chapter 7- Old Hardache and New Headache's

(Caitlin's POV)

Well, i guess its not that bad. Im still worried about home! We have a choice to stay or not? And Marshall Lee?...He's FANTASTIC! That Arin chick better stay away! I WISH i could fight her! Im way too weak! I guess it wasnt meant to be... Plus, it looks like Devon and Gumball have already hit it off.

**LIYH:WHAT THE HECK?!**

**HMW: IT'LL GET MORE DRAMA!**

**LIYH: URGHHHH!**

"Hey, Caitlin is it? Let's go!" Devon said, lifting me from my chair. He's very kind! Gentle! Sure, he doesnt have the best looks, but in this place, who could tell? Im still amazed im here! Its really cool being in a CARTOON! Im a little creeped, so im gonna stick with the others. I hope they'll like me!

(Arin's POV)

I decided im gonna take dominance, and wrap my arm around My Magniffecent Marshy Moo-Moo!

**LIYH,ee1, and WG1107:... Really?**

**WHSB: Well, if he isnt here!-**

That Devon boy is nice! So at least i know he'll get messed with first! Wait, this isnt school... What is with Rex's attitude? Why is he wearing fencing armor? He seem's pist! Wait, this is Adventure Time not Regular Show... I wonder if there are different portals to different cartoons? I zoned out on Devon and Gumbutt's lecture. I wonder how thoose three became friends? I thought Gumbutt and Marshy hate each other! I guess guys get over the fast better then girls.

(Rex's POV)

God damn it! In a cartoon! What if im trapped forever?! WHAT IF ILL MISS THE TOURTAMENT?! WHAT IF I NEVER SEE MY LIFE OF LUXURY AGAIN?! This Candy Castle will have to do!...For now... I hope these other brats wont eat it! I sure hope that Josie chick is eye balling me and not that Marshall Looser!

**(LIYH and WG1107 High five each other)**

**WHSB: ughhh... (wacks paddle against There heads)...guys? you okay?**

Josie is so hot! Im sure i can buy her and make her like my, slave or something! I could probobly take her if i was home! Well, im sure she'll leap into my arms! Just like the girls Father always brings home for me! So, That Devon guy was the first here?! NO FAIR! Well, i guess he'll be happy with that Arin chick.

**LIYH: (feeling bruised head)... huh? Oh! WHY DO THEY THINK WERE DATING?!**

**WHSB: Marshall's pale, Your pale, he has black hair, you have black hair, know why now?**

**LIYH: It's not black! Its just very dark brown! Im not THAT pale! AND WHAT DOES COMPARING ME TO MARSHALL HAVE TO DO WITH IT?!**

**WHSB: huh? umm...nothing...**

(Ean's POV)

Woahhhh! this place is awesome! Devon is so cool too! He offered me a HOME! When we got out of the castle, Fionna the AMAZING walked over to Devon.

"Devon, care to explain?" She asked. Devon looked innoyed, prob's because he explained it ALOT. I just think that Fionna is jealous that Devon and Arin are dating.

**LIYH: WHAT THE- URGHHHH!**

**ee1: what? wait your not dating?! YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED?!**

I also wonder if my hyperness will kick in due to me leaving my medicene home? What do you think? HUH?! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

"Fionna, ill explain it once i get Joyce!" And then a kitty walked up! AWWW! Oh, It was Cake the Cat!

"Baby, i am SO confused! I need an asprin!" She said, and Josie looked in her purse.

"Oh okay! Ummm, here's one!" Josie said anzious and then happily handed cake an aspirn.

"Thank you dear heart!" Cake told her, and i petted her and she purred in response.

"Well, there's the place Joyce is singing!" Devon said, pointing to like, a night club.

(Josie's POV)

Okay, so well, everyone seems cool...Why is rex checking me out so much? He seems like a spoiled brat! Sure his hair is CUTE! But, it's still repulsive that he...looks at me that way... Gumball was nice enough to help me with my arm incedent! He seems REALLY nice! He's pretty cute too...

**WG1107: hm?**

**Thrshr: WHAT?!**

So, i guess we'll just follow Devon to the place. Why isnt he walking with his Girl Friend? The candy city was right now, below the moon. Yet its still so bright! It looks so beautifull! The houses, with there candy drop roofs! And the castle is stupendous! Gumball must have a thing for design! The place this 'Joyce' was at was called the 'Pepper's Palace' who is pepper?

(Marshall Lee's POV)

I didnt want to confuse Joyce's poor little brain before she preforms her song. Apparently there is this song called... 'We are who we are' on Devon's mp3 player... I listened to the song and...Why would devon have THAT song on HIS mp3player?

**Evryone but LIYH ofcourse: 0_o**

**LIYH:...what?**

I saw Devon, Gumball and the other guy's step in the place. That josie sure does have style. But before they could walk the stage, the song played, and i had to start to play the piano. The music started as everyone else in the candy crowd danced to it. Blocking the other guys path. The beat was a constant, odd 'DOO!' sound. And then Joyce started to sing.

_"...Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us"_

(Devon's POV)

I tried to make my way through the crowd, but they were dancing too hard to the music! Not even Gumball could cease them! I tryied to scurry to the stage, but no use. I was in a maze of dancing people.

_''Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_  
_And we've got our hot-pants on and up'_

I could see caitlin past a few people, but a group of people surrounded me and danced around me, two of the girls were holding my hands!

"Hey! i need to-"

_'And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club_  
_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_  
_Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-aceee-' _

(Josie's POV)

I love this song! I dragged gumball into the dance floor and danced to it! The voice wasnt Ke$ha, but a voice that sounded sweeter and even more excentric! I went ahead and wrapped my arm's around his neck, he seemed nervous and plastered a sweet smile. I twirled us around into the dancing people.

_'got that glitter on my eyes_  
_Stockings ripped all up the side_  
_Looking sick and sexyfied_  
_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)  
Tongiht were goin' hard-har-ha-ha-h-hard!'_

(Caitlin's POV)

I didnt WANT to dance, but the crowd surround me! They made a cirlce around me and gangsterly walked in slow motion closer! AND CLOSER! **AND CLOSER!** I cant dance all that well- WOAHHHH! Just then, Marshall Lee pulled me out of the crowd.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"..Y-y-yes..."

_'Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_  
_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb'_

(Arin's POV)

Of course i took my chance to dance! It's fun! And this new singer to this song is AMAZING! I was in the crowd looking for any guy i knew. Like maybe Devon!

_'Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_  
_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!'_

(Rex's POV)

Cant see through this crowd! HAVE TO DANCE WITH HOT JOSIE! SHE WILL BE MINE! Instead, Arin danced with me! Where is josie?!

(Joyce's POV)

Where's Markell Lee? MARKELL LEE?! Oh, gotta sing!

_'DJ turn it up!_  
_It's about -WOAH-' _

The stage shook a little, but i saved my footing and sung more.

_'I'm so sick of being so serious_  
_It's making my brain delirious!_  
_I'm just talkin' truth_

_I'm telling you 'bout the -OUGH- we do' _

The stage shook once more, but not as bad. Whats happening?

(Devon's POV)

What the heck is going on?

"Arin?! Caitlin?! Rex? Jo- hey!" The crowd pushed me along to somewhere!

_'We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_  
_Dressin' it down,' _

I was pushed towards Arin, but i caught myself from falling because my hands landed on what Arin asked Caitlin's were real...

_'hittin' on dudes'_

I heard Joyce say with the song, as Arin punched me in the shoulder!

"OW!"

_'HARD!  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard'_

(Eans's POV)

Wow! These dancers are dedicated! Ofcourse i joined the party! It was fun! And my Hyperness surely helps!

_'Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_  
_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_  
_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_  
_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!'_

I heard a beautifull voice sing! I MUST FIND IT!

(Devon's POV)

Before i could run past a path to Joyce, a circle of people surrounded me! And they lifted me up in the air! I had my upper legs and body facing out of a crowd! I saw Joyce singing!

"JOYCE!" but she inturupted me by her singing.

_'DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)'_

(Caitlin's POV)

I was nervously dancing with cute marshall lee! He led me the way untill i got scared when he lifted me in the air when the singer sung,

_'DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)'_

He held me close however... And i loved every second of it.

(Gumball's POV)

I didnt know how to dance well, so i did something exotic and somewhat romantic. I lifted her in the air, as she made the letter T in the air, smileing.

_'DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)' _Joyce sang the line for the 3rd time.

(Ean's POV)

Everyone started to slowly lift me up untill at the end of the song line, they threwwww me into the air!

_'DJ turn it up (up up up up up up_ uuuuuuuuup)' The singer sang, i saw her now actually! but i looked at the stage she was standing on... One of the leg's had tape covering it, but it was worn out and it was cracking! She would fall soon! As i cracked once more, i leaped to help, for the music has come to a constant beat. Her dress flew in the air, untill i caught her in my arms. She looked at me wide eyed, slightly scared, not knowing what to do next, untill she remembered her song she had to sing.

_'Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_  
_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!'_

She continued looking at me, still singing into her mic.

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_  
_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_  
_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!' _

And then the song came to a stop leaving only a 'DOO DOO DO DO DOOOOO' beat left. And the comotion stopped in the crowd...

"Th-thanks for the help!" She said, still slightly wide eyed.

"Friends help other friends right?" I told her, and she chuckeled.

(Devon's POV)

I saw Fionna, and the Joyce, i grabbed Fionna and ran towards Joyce as the people went to there tables.

"Finnaly! Joyce weve been trying to get you for so long! Ean thanks for finding her!" I told him...But they wouldnt stop looking at each other...

"Ugh, Guy's?"

**WHSB: Where is the emotionallness?**

**LIYH: Gotta wait for next chapter. Seya guys! 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha doesnt belong to me or anyone here! Bye you guys!**


	11. Settleing In

**LIYH: Back Again!**

**WG: Yep! Hopefully for a while!**

**NAA: How come it took SO long for me to be introduced?**

**WHSB: I have to argue the same.**

**ee1000: WHY DID JOYCE FALL IN MY ARMS?!**

**LIYH: Settle down guys! Each oc has some flare with eachother! Also, you guys go ahead and send in a theme song for the story! I wanna see who does best!**

**HMW: Okay! Ill try!**

**LIYH: Hope you guys do well!**

**Thrshr:...Huh? Oh yeah...Okay...Them song? We make it up?**

**NAA: Ill CLEARLY win! **

**Gumball: You sure?**

**Marshall: Yeah?**

**LIYH: Anyone notice how marshall always talks AFTER gumball? **

**Marshall: ITS A COINCEDENCE!**

**LIYH: jeeze 'boy' calm down!**

**Marshall: QUIT DOING THAT!**

**LIYH: Man! You two will se the emotionall less!**

Chapter 8- Settleing In

(Joyce's POV)

Well, these new fellows seem cool! That Arin girl and me get along well! But Devon and Caitlin seem close. Rex has cool eyes! There both like, different colors! And Josie? She reminds me of my older sister! Ean,ean,ean...What can i say? He saved me from falling. So yeah, He's cool! These guys may not like it here. They dont know how it works...Heck, I didnt know how it worked untill a looooooong while... Im guessing Devon may have second thoughts about staying? Especially Fionna. She and him have gotten 'Real'..pftt...CLOSE! Ya know? They have gotten like, to tear...Which tear? Only tear one! FRIEND ZONE! Marshall Lee is so right! I never knew THAT was possible! Heh, what do you know. Gumball and Devon have become really close! Devon and Marshall? Still at large.

Im guessing these guys will be going home quick! When we decided to stay, i was heart broken... But i only stayed for...HIM. The best guy in the world. He gave me everything. A sense of mind, and a major crush. But he may never be with me. I know it wont work...That man is...

**Gumball:...?**

**Marshall:...?**

**LIYH:...?! ()\_/()...no...no...noooo.**

...BMO! MY POOR BMO! I LOVE HIM SO! OHHH MY BMO! OH BMO! OH BMO! I LOVE YOU! I dream me and Bmo will be together...BUT THATS IMPOSSIBLE! WAHHHH!

"Hey, Joyce is it?" Arin asked. "Wanna hang out?" Sure! "Sure!" I thought before speaking again!

"Ill make millions off of this story!" That Rex guy said. "Or, Ill make MORE millions off of this story! ILL BE RICH! FOREVER!" He said, wide eyed.

"Yeahhh, thats nice to know." Josie said. We were still in Pepper's Plate.

"And you Joise? I shall buy the best wedding planner that you could dream of! We'll be so happy together...FOREVER!" He...Said?

"EWWW! NO!" Josie screamed. Rex started to chase her, and she ran in circles. "NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOO!"

"Picture it! Once were home, We'll be so happy! And have 37 children together! And you'll never have to leave my sight!" He said...Where have i heard this before?

"NO! GET AWAY! IM NOT INTO LIKE THAT! CANT WE AT LEAST TAKE IT SLOW IF I DID?! AUGHHHHHH!" Josie screamed...But i think they'll be ADORABLE together!

"Ugh...Yeah...So anyway, there is plenty of time to spare!" Devon said.

"May i ask ughh... If we can maybe...Meet everyone? Like, Please?" Caitlin asked. She looked a little skeptical about leaving. AND THAT STORY SHE SAID ABOUT HOW SHE GOT HERE! THATS SO SAD! Her own MOTHER hurt her! THATS NO WAY TO LIVE!

"It's okay Caitlin!" I said, Hugging her! Brushing back her hair. "You'r safer here!"

"Ugh-Can you get off?" She asked.

"As you wish." I told her. I'll make her as happy as she can be as long as she's here!

"Okay, So, How's everyone doing?" Marshall DECIDED to FINNALY ask.

"Were fine. What do you care?" Ean asked.

"Hey, im just wondering if everyone came here unscathed!" He told everyone.

"Well, Glass shards went into my arm, AND THERE IS A FREAK CHASING- AUGHHH!" Josie was saying, untill Rex kept chasing her. Why is she running?

"Well, I guess what there is left to do is..." Gumball was saying... "...Well, just...To do what you guy's want? When Devon and Joyce got here, we didnt know WHAT to do...But now...Wait! I know what we can do!" What is it?

"What Gumball?" Devon asked.

"We...CAN THROW ANOTHER ANNUAL HUMAN DANCE!" He said! YAY! LAST TIME WAS SO FUN!

"YAYYYYY!" Everyone yelled, except the new guys.

"...Yay?" Asked Ean.

"Josie, im offereing you the honor to be my date to the dance!" Rex asked...Come on Josie...Say yes...

"Ughhhh- no." WHAT?! I pulled out my Demon Horn sword!

"You said NO?! TO TRUE LOVE?!" I screamed! THATS IT!

"The power..." I said husly...About to strike...Everyone looked worried... "The power of FEELINGS!" And i zoomed toward Josie, She dodged just in time, AS I BURSTED THROUGH A TABLE! "HEEYAHHHHHHHHH!"

(Devon's POV)

Umm...Yeah...Uh huh...Okay...Well, Joyce just did THAT. But oh well...

"Come on guys. Where would you like to go first?" I asked. And they all said.

"HOME!" But Ean, and Caitlin were to distracted. Caitlin was staring at...hufff... And Ean was looking at a dust mite coming from the broken table.

"Well, Were do you want to go first, HERE." And they all had to think.

"How about at the tree house?" Fionna asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"Agreed." They all said, again beside Caitlin and Ean...

"Wha?" Ean asked. Theese guys seemmmm...Insane... Well, Josie and Caitlin seem OKAY but Arin? SHE IS MAD!

"Then lets fly!" Arin said, Jumping ontop of Marshall, inturupteing Caitlin's day dreaming session...hufff...

"Oh, And thanks for the Dance Josie!" Gumball said to Josie...Oughhhhh~! I cant believe it! Gumball is trying his luck!

"Your Welcome! ugh, Bubba? I'll just call you-" Josie WAS saying, But Rex inturupted.

(Rex's POV)

So, Gumball is trying to get with MY girl!

"May i talk to him?" I asked Josie, she shrugged and walked away, KNOWING i was gonna assert my authority!

"Oh, Why hello Rex!" Gumball said...Smilieng...Playing dumb...

"Listen Here...Gumball... . ." I told him.

"Im-im sorry?" He had the AUDACITY to say!

"I know your trying to steal her from me! I dont mind that my Gall is in you'r kingdom! Or that your even letting her stay here! But if you want to be her boyfriend, you better grow a pair cause you sound insane!"

"...Grow a pair of what? Im sorry..'Rex' but i dont think what you understand, is that Girl's do not have labels...Im not sure where your from, Earth is it? But whereever you came from, your people better stop using women for there bodys! You clearly have shown a bad example of that!" He said...Brushing past me...He dare say that to me?! I AM REX TRUMPTON! I CAN BUY THE STUDIO THAT MAKES THIS DUMB CARTOON!

(Caitlin's POV)

I was walking with Devon,Joyce,Arin,Ean and Fionna and Cake to the tree house. Where is everyone else? I guess it's the youngest together.

"Hey, Caitlin! Im Fionna!" Fionna greeted herself to me. She looked cool, but she doesnt really seem all that nice. Im not really the kind of friend to be friends with HER.

"Huh? Yeah, whatever." I told her.

"...Yeah..." She said unhappy.

"So guys! We should be friends FOREVER! Especially with you Fionna!" That Ean guy said. Arin ignored, as Fionna,Cake and Joyce smiled... Devon seemed angry though. Why? I hope we get home... Or do i?

(Josie's POV)

Well, Here i am With Bubba, Marshall Lee and...ugh...Rex! Cant he take a hint? Im not into him! Sure he is...Cute...But he's lazy! And spoiled! Dont rich people use calogone? He clearly doesnt! I did always dream of having a guy, to hug on and, well lay on a nice spread out, one person, couch on while we lie lazely on together...But still! He isnt my type...At all!

"So, Josie is it? How are you at home?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Me? Oh, im fine! I was supposed to be picked up by my friend Ercilla, but she sorda drove past me. Then i landed here." Jeeze! Marshall? Well...He's...Cute...Maybe...But he is DEFINETLY not my type! I hate...Well, ive never known a bad guy before...Except Carlos... Carlos was bad...But in a bad way...Does that make sense?

"Well, It's nice that you landed here! Im glad!" Said Gumball. Making me blush.

"Yeah, You fell from the sky! Like a ugh...Angel! Is that what they call them?"...Rex said...Trying to flirt, but epicily failing. Flirt Fail! And that's the WORST kind of fail!

"Why dont we go and hang out at your house Marshall Lee?" Gumball suggested.

"We wont be 'Hanging' at my house." He said.

"Yeah, And whyever not?" Gumball asked.

"..." He looked over to rex...Ha! Sucker!

"...Marshall's house it is!" Gumball stated, and we walked on! Rex a little confused, while Marshall Lee was mad. Im guessing he has a bad thing for spoiled brats?

**WG: HE ISNT A BRAT!**

**Thrsr: Heee, sorda is...**

**LIYH: Untill next time!**


	12. EXTRAS! New Oc? Maybe

_**-xXx- Forced To Become a Fanboy -xXx-  
-!- Extras -!-**_

**LIYH: Hello! Welcome to what readers call the hottest OC story of the year!**

**NAA: pfft, yeah right...**

**LIYH:...ummm...Of this perticular second in time! Let's Watch the STAR oc's come out of the limo onto the red...Well, late red and now grey, Carpet!**

**Marshall: Hey, ive been standing here forever!**

**Gumball: (adoreing white tie) Mmmm...**

**LIYH: There she is! Wold Huntress Silver Blood! A.k.a Arin!**

**HMW: (steps out) Wait- why she get to go first?**

**Thrashr: Yeah? Why does SHE go first?**

**WHSB: Why not? duh! Im the star!**

**Cake: Your the star? Nah! Your VULGAR! (splashes wine in her face elegantly)**

**NAA: Your so. VULGAR! (lazily splashes wine in Arin's face)**

**Fionna:...Um...(walks up to ean)...Vulgar? (splashes on ean)**

**ee1000: UGH! I-UGH-you-UGH!**

**LIYH: Evryone settle down! Hey-**

**Marceline: (standing beside Bubblegum) You Vulgerly, Vulgar! (splashes wine lazily onto LIYH)**

**Bubblegum: VuLgAr! (splashes hard onto LIYH)**

**WHSB: So vulgar! (picks up jug of wine) SO VULGAR! (Splashes onto Thrsher)**

**Thrsher: NYAHHH! NYAHHH! (falls over from force)**

**ee1000:... -.-'**

**Marshall:... 0_0**

**LIYH:... 8L**

**WG1107:...wow...**

**Thrshr: VULGAR! (splashes wine in WG1107's face)**

**LIYH:...well...There goes my spinoff...**

**ee1000: And here come's our's!**

**LIYH: Before anyof ya'll get mad, the tittle to this spin off can and will change...So far it's called...**

**Ean & Arin!**

**WHSB: :)...WAIT, why he get to go first?**

**LIYH:** **Not again! (All start tothrow wine in each other's faces...saying vulgar...) Anyways, Please bare with us through this poorly spaced and labbeled P.M spinoff! This was all in P.M's with Arin and Ean! Ean asked me to...Now where is my 5 monopoly dollars?**

**ee1000: dang it! You ruined the joke! They didnt see it yet!**

**LIYH:...oh yeahhhh...**

Key:  
'Arin-' Meaning Arin sent the message.  
'Ean-' Meaning Ean sent the message.  
'Arin?-' Meaning im pretty sure Arin sent the message.  
'Ean?-' Meaning im pretty sure Ean sent the message.  
'?-' Meaning i have no clue at all who sent the message...  
**'BOLD'**- Meaning It's an Aouthours note...

Let's Begin!

Arin- Sup~ :)

...*silence* ... *walks out of house that I somehow managed to break in*  
10/10

Ean- um...GIMME UR CHOCO SKIN! HELLO! im that random guy WHO SOMEHOW HAD A FRIGGIN SPARK WID JOYCE! WHY WAS I NOT TOLD!?  
10/10

Arin- I WAS MADE INTO A **(Curse word im not quite sure is)** :) HI! ... I LIKE YELLING!  
Ah! No! -.- *Hogs chocolate skin!* Mmmine! *kitty claws!* :E  
10/10

Ean- SO DO I! WAIT which one r u again?  
10/10

Arin?- Okay here's five bucks bribe the writer to make you make out with a mermaid~ *hands you five monopoly moneyz* '-' ... I do Not give refunds, 'u'  
10/10

Arin- '-' *Shrugs* I dunno ... Arin? ...  
My friends call me Oxy-clean! =D *Rainbows~*  
10/10

Ean- ill make good use of this. *puts into pants. not a pocket, THE PANTS* so, the other thing. WHICH OF THE OCS R U!?  
10/10

?- OH! sorry, i no see notification  
10/10

Arin- pbbt,  
Uh I'm the Arin OC :7 You know~ the one who drunk beer and drove on the wrong side of the road (IT'S THE RIGHT SIDE ... IN ENGLAND,) Wears an orange shirt with brown belt ... Made into a j*** **(WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!)**... Loves MARSHY MOO MOO! =D  
10/10

Arin- oh-oh ... sorry you uh had to ... Hear that ... *akward cough* '-' Sooo~ ... Hey hows it goin im Arin nice to meet cha ... *gives homemade crayon business card* Expert Bruce Lee legend . '-'  
10/10

Ean- APPARENTLY IM STARTING TO JOYCEY WOYCEY! OH NO! IM ALREADY COMING UP WITH BAD PET NAMES! *neels on ground and it randomly starts raining and pans out to see me getting soaked for dramatic effect* NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
10/10

**NAA:...Is that true?**

**LIYH: O.M.G no... V_v'**

**NAA: What's wrong with me EAN?! HUH?! (Slaps)**

**ee1000:...was that a slap?**

**NAA: Ugh, yes?**

Arin- '-' You uh ... You like sports? *uses my meet new stranger awkwardly on school bus pick up line* That's cool, '-'  
10/10

Arin?- 'u' *pokes with stick in the rain* ... *shares umbrella*  
10/10

Ean- not really. im more of an, 'indoors' person  
10/10

Ean?- oh, and thanks  
10/10

Arin- '-' *scoots closer* That's cool. I like indoors, like ... tv yeah Cool, *akwardly stares at FACE* O-O  
'u' *pokes eye with stick* oh sorry! :(  
10/10

**HMW: I honestly dont think that was at all called for...**

**Thrsher: I cant believe i decided to proof read this!**

**WHSB: SHHHH! IT GETS BETTER!**

Ean- OW! WHYD U DO THAT? *lightning strikes* WWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYyyyYYYYYYYYyYYYYYYYY!?  
10/10

Arin- Dramabomb~  
10/10

Ean?Arin? Nope! LSP HERSELF!- *LSP comes outta nowhere* HEY, you! THATS MY THANG!  
10/10

Arin?- Ah! *Runs for life!* ... *for five seconds before gasping and passing out on track* ... *snores*  
10/10

Ean?- me: SHUT UP AND GET OUTTA HERE! *punches LSP*  
LSP: OOW! MAH LUMPS! AHAHAHAHAAAA! *flies away*  
10/10

Arin- uMu *still asleep from secret disease of LAZYITIS!*  
*AMBULANCE RUSHES ME TO HOSPITAL* *Doctor looks at you!* Did you have her do any recreational activities young man?!  
10/10

**LSP: Like, That was like, so not cool! **

**LIYH: EAN! THAT WAS MEAN! YOU PUNCHED HER! Say your sorry!**

**ee1000:...fineeee...Lumpy Space Princess...I-im sorry...**

**LSP: It's okay Ean... (gets closer) I like a guy who plays rough... (does poses) Mmph! Mmph!**

**ee1000: WHY ME?!**

**WG1107: Lsp, What are you doing here?**

**LSP: I would've been here, like, way later, i just had to help some other girl out with her like, authours note it all.**

**Thrsher: What's that supposed to mean again?**

**LSP: It just mean's what it means...Now continue the lumpin' story!**

**LIYH: Fine.**

Ean- um...no? She started running away from LSP, but-  
10/10

Arin- *GASP* GIVE HER TWELVE CECES OF POTATO FLUID FROM COUCH AND ICE CREAM AND CHIPS! STAT!  
~Twelve minutes later~  
*cough cough* *opens eyes* ... ugh, ... ee? ... Is that you buddy? *looks up at the light!*  
10/10

Ean- ITS EAN! AND DONT GO INTO THE LIGHT! THE STORY NEEDS YOU TO CAUSE FIGHTS OVER MARSHALL! DONT FORGET ABOUT YOUR MARSHY MOO MOOOOO!  
10/10

**LIYH: 'Marshall!' 'Marshall!' 'Marshall'! WHY THE HECK IS EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM?!**

**Thrsher: that's so unfair! Can i have some space by the way?**

**HMW: Ughhhh...**

**WHSB: Oh shaddup! I dont question your obsession with gumball do i?**

**LIYH: I dont-**

**Gumball: Sorry im late guy's, had to make some last minute arrangements...(looks at devon) Devon? Whats the matter?**

**LIYH:...**

Arin- Huh? Erik? Well I guess since I'm DYING I'll just you know ... Take a nap, KINDA SLEEPY, uMu Huh? G-grandma? Wachu doin up there? Huh? Come towards you? Well alright Buut I dunno! *slumps against wall*  
10/10

Arin- uMu  
10/10

Ean?- Ah anyway, :) you seem cool! Now do you happen to know who the others are? ... No ... ? FINE  
10/10

Ean?- well...better inform the others. And tell Marshall to take a certain something from sum other girlll...  
10/10

Arin- *exhasperated drama* MAYBE THEY'RE SOMEWHERE CLOSE, I'LL JUST TRACK THEM LIKE *idea!* Like a safari? don't worry I do this like! ... ALL the time! *DROPS TO FLOOR* *sniffs*  
10/10

Arin- :) like wat, *Pokes mud* Squishy! So squishy!  
10/10

Ean- Man, when i tell Marshall this, evrybodys gunna hav to stay away from his cave for a few hours, or DAYS even. cuz its gunna be all like, BAMBAMBAM! UP IN THERE! Whoever he chooses is gunna be all **(Just a shamefull Refrence to a certain something!)**

**LIYH: WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ABOUT HIM?! Luckily he called in SICK today!**

**Gumball: Lucky? Why? He'd be flattered with all this attention! HAHAH!**

**LIYH: HAHAHAHHAHAAH-**

**Thshr: Well, that's also sorda unfair...**

**NAA: What is this FAIR you speak of? (holds crossbow tightly)**

**WHSB: CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND READ!**

**WG1107: Okay,Okay!**

**HMW: GOSH!**

**NAA: NEVER! (jumps out window...Get's up for it was 1 story anyway)**

**WHSB: My bit... -.-...**

Arin- :) ... *clueless expression as air passes through where brain is supposed to be* ... Riccce  
Whatcha talkin bout? :) *hangs upside down from cieling*  
10/10

Ean- sexy times that Marshall will be having without you. No biggy.  
10/10 **(Which actually is no biggy…)**

Arin- :) ... *twenty seconds later*

*GASSSP!* WHAT?! *FLAMES SHOOT FROM EYELIDS!* *FIREBALL FORMS IN HANDS!* SPEAK WORDS BOY OR FACE THE WRATH OF CRAZY! WHATRE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!

10/10

**LIYH: REALLY YOU GUYS?!**

**Gumball: I dont get it...**

**LSP: (looking at picture Joyce posted on instagram in first book and picture that Arin has when she first got there) LIKE! OH! OHHH! OHHH! OHHH! 8D**

**LIYH: Speaking of, The girl you guys _THINK_ Marshall will _'Choose' _so-call, Where IS Caitlin?**

**NAA: (coming back from window) She said she's gonna visit Marshall since he's sick! :)...**

**WHSB:...oh no...**

**LIYH: What? Anyway guy's i'll show the rest next time we have an 'Extra's' chapter!**

**Thrsher: Where's Arin now?**

**NAA: She left to stop Marshall and Caitlin from doing 'Sexy' Things together! :)...**

**LIYH: I hate female's when Marshall's in the equation...**

**Gumball: I know right? Why else are my time's with Fionna spoiled?**

**LIYH: We'll be back with a OC File and possible future character, After the break!**

_**The biggest book EVER is coming out this week!**_

_**Male's Secret's to picking up Woman- By Jane. T Catzone**_

_**Coming in box office soon!**_

**(We return to LIYH (Devon), NAA (Joyce), Thrsher (Josie), WG1107 (Rex), and ee1000 (Ean) in a thrashed room throwing a party with _Drop Dead Gorgeous by Republica _playing in the background)**

**Thrser: Isnt 5 a much better number then 7?**

**Gumball: Six!**

**Thsrher: Oh...H-hey Gumball... |:J**

**LIYH: Ya know, That chapter was a classic?**

**LSP: You think? (two looking at her book)**

**ee1000: (swinging back and fourth on chandelier) Hey, Has anyone seen Joyce?**

**NAA: I JUST RAMMED THE CAR INTO THE- UGH- TREE OUTSIDE! 0_o'...?...0u0**

**ee1000:...We've only been here for 4 minutes...**

**Marshall: The party can start! Marshall's here! (walks in with somebody else)**

**LIYH: (fingering Marshall over to him) Marshall 8| ?...MARshall? (sarcastic smile)**

**Marshall: Yeah? (walks over)**

**LIYH: What is SHE doing here?**

**Marshall: Ugh, she's here with me? I walked out the house when Caitlin came over to hang, then Arin decided to burst in and-**

**LIYH: Okayyyy~ So they visited! Now leave. And how about you take you'r plant whisperer with you?**

**Marshall: Devon, really? **

**LIYH:...huffff...**

**Gumball: Just inroduce her!**

**LIYH: Everyone, this is AdoniaAlma's OC, Bethesda...**

**AdoniaAlma: HELLOOOOO! Hi Gumwad! Hi Marshall! Damon, is it?**

**LIYH: THIS IS WHY I DONT LIKE HER! **

**A.A: So, You come here often? (Talking to WG1107)**

**WG1107: Ughhhhhhhhhh...**

**Thrsher: Great. ANOTHER freak...**

**A.A: Hi!**

**ee1000: Ugh...HI! :D**

**NAA:... -_-...**

Name- Bethesda Graciana Ren (aka Beth or Bethy or Thesda)  
Age-18  
Gender- FEMALE  
Eyes-changes from blue to green, because has both colors in eyes.  
Hair-bleach blonde and long, usually wears flowers in hair somehow. Wears hair down and wavy most of the time but varies every so often.  
Skin-white  
Build-thin and willowy  
Personality-friendly/outgoing/happy/loves everybody sees good in everybody/gets depressed if someone doesn't like her/talks like Fluttershy/bubbly and energetic/helpful  
Traits-  
Religion-Baptist  
Favorite Color-All different shades of purple  
Favorite Food-tomatoes (really, is obsessed with tomatoes. Like Mist is obsessed with radishes.)  
Favorite Celebrity-Doesn't have one. Doesn't care.  
Favorite Cartoon- adventure time, Dreamworks dragons.  
Favorite Game- ALL THINGS RUNE FACTORY AND HARVEST MOON  
Favorite Letter-D  
Favorite Number-87  
Favorite Phrase-"falling over" (says that a lot because she's clumsy beyond belief)  
Favorite Things- music, singing, flowers, friendship, nature, AND BATTLE. (She is intense on the battlefield, despite her peaceful appearance.)  
Favorite Show he/she shouldn't be watching-downton abbey (scandalous)  
Favorite Person that was once beside you who didn't think his aunt Susie would actually invest in his company because they're related but he never really noticed her at family BBQ's all though she said hi several times but that didn't matter because he was in a big situation?- Her cousin Charlotte.

Extras!  
Specialties- talks to plants and animals, people thinks she's crazy at first, but then animals do as she says and talk back and SO DO PLANTS.  
Good or Evil-neutral but mostly good. She has some friends who are bad. Like Marshall. And Ice Queen. She's friends with everyone but is a good girl.  
Adventurous- YES.

**LIYH: Welp, thats her...huffff...**

**NAA: I like her!**

**LIYH: WELL YOU LIKE EVERYONE!**

**NAA: Not you~~~**

**LIYH: What? YOU ACTUALLY KNOW ME!**

**NAA:...Who?**

**LIYH: URGHHHHHH!**

**Gumball: Well everyone, this has been...(knudges A.A)**

**A.A: Huh? Oh-oh, This is ...**

_**-xXx- Forced To Become a Fanboy -xXx-  
-!- Extras -!-**_

Starring-

Devon (LIYH)  
Joyce (NAA)  
Arin (WHS-

**A.A: Wait, why HE get to go first?**

**LIYH: B-BUT IM THE AUTHOUR?**

**Cake: Your the Authour?No! YOUR VULGAR! (everyone, even the male's, start to splash Devon with wine that came outa nowhere)**

**LIYH: (screen pans out of house) AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	13. New Paring! Rexqueen!

**LIYH: Hello Again everyone!**

**NAA: Hiiii~**

**LIYH:...Well you- ughhh...**

**WHSB: Hey guys!**

**NAA: NOOOO! I GET THIS WHOLE CHAPTER TO MYSELF! YOUR ALL... (pulls out ballblamburglurbur) ...EXTERMIMATED! (blast and bullet fly's right past Josie who duck just in time)**

**Thrshr: Ugh- (ducks)...(looks back in anger and confusement)**

**NAA: YOUR VULGAR! That's like the... 3rd time you've dodged something 'just in time'...BUT YOU WONT DODGE THIS! (pull's out homing missle launcher)**

**Thrshr: AUGHH (Pulls Rex infront of her just in time)**

**NAA: DANG IT!**

**WG1107:...(dead on floor)**

**WHSB: HE NEEDS MOUTH TO MOUTH! STAT!**

**WG1107: NOOOO! (runs away)**

**WHSB: (not knowing he ran away, looking at Josie)**

**Thrshr:..Why ya lookin at me?**

**WHSB: Oh, He woke up? I knew that would work!**

**LIYH: Seya guy's!**

**WHSB: Hold it! Ice Queen, if your listenig, I DONT WANT TO BE YOUR PRINCE!**

**LIYH: Wait- she- on- you-but- you- she...BAHAHAHAHHAHAH!**

Chapter 9- HOW VULGAR!

(Josie's POV)

Wow! Nice place Marshall Lee has got here! Dont know why there is a huge red van out there in the yard. And a Jacket under it too. Oh, And beer bottles...Well, no need to dwell on that! Right now, It's me, Rex, Marshall Lee and Bubba! Bubba is... ...HOT! And so sweet! I wonder if he can take my hint? Im thinking of...I've never done this, but...IM THINKING OF DATEING HIM! He's just so perfect! AND CUTE! AND SQEESHY!

"Gumbozo, Where are you?" Marshall Lee asked. Gumball steped out of the bathroom in...a-a-a-a-a-aa-aaa-a a- a ba-ba-bath- bath r-robe?

"What is it Marshall?!" Gumball asked i-inoyyed.

"What? What make's you think you can use MY shower?" He asked.

"Ugh, Some grandma at the club spilt Cramperry juice on me! Now, i gotta soak it out of my clothes! Sorry, since you dont have a washer, I just used your shower." He said, What a lovely excuse for him to be half naked for me! I mean, ehh, no biggy... Wait, What is Rex doing, Wait, Where IS Rex?

(Rex's POV)

I left that dump of a cave to get away from thoose two animals! Josie belongs to ME! Were so happy together as husband and wifey! I mean, Ugh, I think i'll take it slow. I've accidently gotten some of the girl's from home that dad brought over preggers... I meant pregna- Wait, Who's that?

"How DARE he not be at his caslte!" Some, Lady with big white hair said. She looked teal old, and she sported a tiara and a very beautifull blue gown! She reminds me of Mother.

"HE'S SUPPOSED TO LOVE MEEEE!" She screeched...

"Who?" I asked, out loud,

"Huffffffffff!..." She said, eyeballing me. Why? "Y-your! Your perfect!" She said, LEAPING ONTOP OF ME!

"Granny, Get off!AUGH!" She wouldnt let go! She zapped my wrists and made sure i couldnt move! Then she continued with kissing me calling me her 'prince'!

"Let's go home and i'll serve you up some more smooches!" She said, flying away!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed to the top of my lungs in the air.

(Joyce's POV)

"...Hey, Did anyone hear that?" Arin asked when a huge scream was heard.

"...Lets investagate!" I said, and we all stepped out. then Ean asked,

"Hey, has anyone seen Caitlin?"

**LIYH: Happy halloween you nutty little kids! MWAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Marshall: I wish halloween lasted forever.**

**Gumball: im more of a christhmas fellow.**

**ee1000: EASTER!**

**NAA: ME TOO!**

**HMW: Me too!**

**ee100andNAA:...no...**

**WHSB: Seya guys! REVEIW GOSH DANG IT!**

**LIYH: What fate holds for Rex?**

**WG1107: Good?**

**Thrsher: bad...**

**LIYH: Find out next time!**


	14. Caitlin & Rex foundDevon and Ean lost

**WHSB: Hey guys!**

**NAA: OuO... Wait, Why she get to go first? Ono'**

**HMW: YAH!**

**Thshr: I ask the same thing!**

**LIYH: Oh my glod, just roll the chapter!**

Chapter 10- Where is Caitlin and Rex?

(Ean's POV)

So, This place is so far, Real cool! These guys are SO COOL! Except that Caitlin...She...She scares me. Where is she anyway? And also, Why is Devon the self appointed leader? I had to come up with some other idea instead of searching for Caitlin! TO REBEL!

"Ugh, We should go like, Jump down a valcano!" Perfect!

"...And we'd want to do that, WHY?..." Devon said. Dang it! He has a point!

"The hot air will keep us warm in this cold for ages!" I pointed out.

"..." Devon said staring at me. "I DONT think it works that way Ean."

"But ofcourse it doe- Guys?" I asked, As they all continued to follow Caitlin. Ugh! I guess i'll just follow them then.

(Caitlin's POV)

I hear a scream, So i went to investigate it! Well, first i left to get some fresh air, and THEN i heard a scream. It sounded like a banshee! But then, I discovered it was that Rex guy being captured by Ice Queen! Oh no! Probobly looking for Rex as well, Marshall Lee, Gumball and Josie came into the field!

"WHAT?!" Josie yelled, seeing the Ice Queen float down with Rex! Jeeze, Is it me? Or do they look cute together?

"Oh noooo." Gumball huffed out.

"Help me!" I said, running from Ice Queens attack, running beside Marshall Lee. "P-please?" I asked, forceing a smile onto me, And he smiled too.

"Ugh! Player!" Ice Queen insulted me, WAIT WHAT?! IM A PLAYER?! HOW?! SHE'S THE PLAYER! SHE GOES AROUND TRYING TO CAPTURE DUDES! How, DARE SHE?! URGHHHH! I ran up to her, Raged out of my MIND! I slapped her aside the face!...But it rendered useless. Im not that strong afterall. That's the FIRST time i slapped someone like that! Why did i do it NOW? She grabbed my arm, and back handed me! I twirled over, But she kicked my behind and when i caught my self on the ground, Frooze my lower half!

"Caitlin!" Both Marshall Lee and Gumball yelled.

"Caitlin?" Devon said, Coming out of nowhere!

"Ice Queen?!" Ean yelled out.

"Rex?!" Fionna screamed.

"GUMBALL?!" Joyce SCREAMED out loud, "Yes?" Gumball responded.

"Sorry im late, You guy's ran too fas- M-...Marshall?" Arin said, catching up to the group i guessed. What is her problem? She asked if my boo-

"NO MORE SILLYNESS! IM TAKING BOTH THE PRINCESS AND MARRYING THEM BOTH! AHAHAHAHAH!" Ice Queen yelled, and flyed toward Gumball!

"Dont worry Gumball i'll save-" Fionna said about to jump to save Gumball, But he had did some somersault thing. And it hit IQ and made Rex fall to the ground safely... "He...I guess he didnt need me?" A puzzeled Fionna asked.

"URGHHHHHHH! Let's see howmany boy's i can take down infront of this player!" Ice Queen said, Getting back up and CALLING ME A PLAYER AGAIN! She flew at a really fast speed, and swooped up and grabbed Ean with the left hand and Devon with the right!

"HURAUGHHH-HURAGUGHHHHH!" Ean yelled, His voice cracking mid scream.

"AUGHAHHHHH! EEEAAAHHHNNNNN!" Devon screamed, holding onto Ean, For Ice Queens grip on him was loose. I WOULD help, Buuuut, Im trapepd here!

(Devon's POV)

Okay, So, ICE QUEEN JUST GRABBED ME AND EAN OUT OF NOWHERE! WHAT THE HAY-HAY?! This isnt funny! SHE WONT EVEN HOLD ONTO ME! I had to grab onto ean, before falling 20 feet!

"AUGHAHHHHH! EEEAAAHHHNNNNN!" I screamed, grabbing him.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ice Queen laughed, Flying away to her kingdom!

"HELLPPPPPP!" I screamed! The way Ice Queen was holding us and the way she was flying is like NO other way i have ever flyed! Marshall Lee's BACK is more pleasent!

(Ean's POV)

"HURAUGHHH-HURAGUGHHHHH!" I screamed, scared! Then, Ice Queen's grip loosened on Devon and he had to grab onto me!

"AUGHAHHHHH! EEEAAAHHHNNNNN!" Devon screamed my name, grabbing me. We were flown to the ice kingdom! What wil she do to us there?

_Like, 10 minutes later!_

Why did she put us in theese things? We were in beds' with steel covers over them! It was all REALLY dark brown and a dark orange! The machine i was in that is. I could see a slight opening that is like, 3 inches to my right. It was another machine! That Devon was in! Upward's was 6 light's that were protected with electric proof glass! What is going on?

"Sorry you two, But so that you will learn your lesson, im putting you into theese unit machines that i stole from the Lady Lemongrabs! I swear, That original one REALLY let herself go. And where did the other one ever go?...Ehhh... Okay, Okay..." Ice Queen said from OUTSIDE the machines!

(Ice Queens' POV)

So, To teach these two cute boys to behave, I decided i would put them in time out! I put the machine to a meesley 1 unit. I dont want to hurt them after all!

"Im setting it to...1 unit..." I told them outside the two machines, two or three feet away from eachother. I set the time to 15 minutes. Also, The machine will probobly wont work in this cold! So, I lowered the ice. It's a steel room, and i would use it for FIONNA, but a one unit zapping session will have to do with theese boys. I set the temp up to 74 degress. I then left the room.

(Devons' POV)

The lights lit up, and then the electric came on!...Which didnt hurt so much.

"Ean? Ean?!" I called for him.

"Yeah?!" He yelled.

"Ugh, What are we gonna do? The second were let out of here, She's gonna marry us!" I said.

"How would you know?" Ean asked.

"Ever since i first came here, Ice Queen has been on my back CONSTANTLY!" I told him.

(Narator POV)

Little did Devon, Ean and Ice Queen know, That when Ice Queen set the temperture up, The frost on the wall started to melt, and drip on the main controlls. The main controlls then rised up to 2 units... And it kept dripping.

Devon and Ean kept waiting, but ean was trying to pick the lock to the unit bed he was trapped in.

(Eans' POV)

"Come on!" I said, innoyed because the conveinyent lock pick in my pocket wasnt working! I kept trying to pick it, but then, i realized the electric was a bit more...Stingy.

"Mmmm..." I moaned in discomfort.

_a minute later, At 4 units._

I was almost done picking it! But the electric wouldnt stop hurting!

"Ugh, It's way to hurting now huh?" I called out to Devon... Ouch! The electric hurt my hand! "Ice Queen messed up! She set the units to high in here!" I told him, only to hear him say,

"..Huh?" Confused, just then, i heard a thing of ice just pop outside of the bed!

_The ice on the side of the wall melted so much, it fell on the machine majorly malfuntioning it._

"Mmmm." I said, trying to open the bed door, but it wouldnt!

"Ugh!" I heard Devon say.

"...Ow!" I said, When i pushed against the glass, It stung me really bad! We were both trying to get out of the bed.

"Ow! OWW!" I yelled. It's hurting so much! The lights are even BRIGHTER!

"Oww! SOMEBODY HELP!" Devon screamed! Then i let out a scream of fear!

"EIHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I Screamed to the top of my lungs!

(Narator POV)

Devon tried to constantly open the door, but it was locked, and really sturdy. "Augh! AGHHH!" He screamed, trying to wiggle out of the machine somehow. He scurryed around and feared he would soon be electricuted to death!

Ean was also wiggleing, he held his arm up infront of the lights,

"HUGHHHH! HAUGH! but that only burnt his right arm!

"HAUGHAHHH! AUGHHHHH!" He had to act quick, he thought as hard as he could, He was smart, and so he quickly went to pick the lock. He kept trying, as much as it hurt his hand, burning it. But he did.

"UGHHH!" He yelled, quickly going to help Devon, But a shelf piece on the side of the wall fell on his head,

"eugh." He said lowly and plainly as he got hit. He was knocked out, on the floor. But Devon was still trapped... With the unit's riseing.

**LIYH: WAKE UP EAN! I DONT WANNA DIE!**

**ee10000: Sorry, I cant...**

**WHSB: Let's hope next chapter somebody dies!**

**NAA:...you monster...**


End file.
